One Stupid Mistake
by Wabit
Summary: Whumping lots of to Shep and McKay!


**One stupid mistake**

"**So then Zekenka, remind me why we are going to this back water planet where there is no structure's visible and no life signs detected at all, asked McKay with a slight hint of sarkasim in his voice. Zelenka rolled his**** eyes and opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Sheppard**

"**Because Rodney, the MALP picked up a energy reading coming from the planet and we are going to check it out"**

"**But, that was such a small reading it was only there for a few seconds and there are no life signs on the planet so there is nothing to see" replied McKay.**

"**All the better Rodney, so there's no one around to here you whining all the time," snapped back Sheppard, "now let's dial the gate and see what this energy reading is the quicker we get there, the quicker we get back"**

**Dr Weir who was on her way down to see off the team asked **

"**Your team all ready John" "Yes Elizabeth, all present and looking forward to this mission, even McKay" smirked Sheppard. **

"**Why do I not believe that for a second" replied Weir with a smile. **

"**Oh yes, I see that means pick on McKay day does it, well don't come running to me if you need me to save the day yet again" replied McKay. There conversation was interrupted by the whoosh of the gate opening. **

"**Ok team we all good to go then lets go" yelled Sheppard. "We'll check in, in a few hours and let you know if we find through the gate, **

"**Good luck," whispered Weir.**

"**Ok then McKay which way to the power readings" asked Ronan as they made there way from the gate on a overgrown unused track.**

"**Let me see, oh look no reading on the LSD so take your best guess" **

"**Knock it off McKay, lets split up and see if we can find any hint of civilisation" said Sheppard. Ronan, you and Teyla go left for about 5 clicks but stay in radio contact at all times" **

"**I don't think that is a good idea, Sheppard what if we are attacked we are safer as a team" replied Teyla. **

"**Yes, listen to Teyla, she talks sense" replied McKay.**

"**Look Rodney you said yourself there is no life signs no energy readings anywhere in range, so I think its safe to say we are ok to check out the surrounding area" McKay pulls out his LSD just to check once more and detects no life signs other then there own. Ronan and Teyla walk off leaving Sheppard with McKay looking around at the surrounding area. **

"**Ok then Rodney, which way do you want to go then". McKay looks at Sheppard and said "well I do suppose my sense of direction is way better then yours, so I say we go this way". **

"**Hey I did not get lost last time, I just had to get my bearings that's all" replied Sheppard. They had only been walking for about a half hour when Sheppard noticed McKay looking at his LSD with a puzzled look on his face. **

"**Em Sheppard, we seem to have company lots of company coming straight at us". **

"**Crap, where the hell did they come from" Sheppard replied he instantly reached for his radio and contacted Ronan and Teyla. "Guys, get yourselves back to the gate we have company we will meet you there".**

**Teyla and Ronan looked at each other and headed back towards Sheppard and McKay.**

"**As if he thinks we would just leave them to find there own way back" replied Ronan. **

"**Ok McKay let's go where pulling back and heading to the gate, where are the life signs right now"**

"**There about two hundred yards right in front of us"… "Wait now they've disappeared, what the hell is going on"**

"**Stupid, stupid how stupid can I get, damm it they must be underground and have shielding that's why we could not detect them" thought Sheppard as he locked and loaded his P90 looking for any signs of movement.**

"**Ronan, Teyla, they're underground that's how we did not detect them head back to Atlantis bring help. Were cut off we need….. **

**McKay pulling out a dart from his neck cut his sentence short. "Sheppard… Before he slumped to the ground unconscious. Sheppard only had time to turn eighty degrees to his left before he too felt the dart hit him.**

"**Oh crap" was all he managed to say before he to hit the ground out cold. By the time Ronan and Teyla reached there position all they found was McKay's LSD shattered in pieces.**

**2**

"**There's no one due back for hours Chuck, who's IDC is it" asked Dr Weir as the gate started dialling into Atlantis. **

"**It's Teyla's IDC Dr Weir" replied Chuck.**

"**But there not due to check in for another hour, open the iris, something is wrong"**

**Chuck opened the iris and a few seconds later Teyla and Ronan walked through the gate minus Sheppard and McKay. **

"**We need to back to the planet with another Marine unit and some jumpers" Ronan said while walking up the stairs to meet Weir. **

"**What happened? Where are Sheppard and McKay" asked Weir.**

"**They vanished on the planet, they told us they where surrounded and needed backup. He told us they came from underground and they must have shielding of some sort that's how we did not detect them," replied Teyla. "By the time we got their position all we found was McKay's LSD shattered on the ground".**

"**We are wasting time we need to go back to the planet and search for them" Ronan replied. Major Lorne voice came over the radio just as the roof retracted and three puddle jumpers descended. **

"**Were all ready Dr Weir, just waiting for Ronan and Teyla to show us where they went missing from" **

"**I just had a feeling about this planet so I had a team on standby just in case" replied Weir as Ronan and Teyla looked at her. "Go find them and bring them back" Ronan and Teyla nodded and climbed into a jumper and then they went through the gate.**

**McKay slowly forced his eyes open and let out a moan as his whole body ached, he thought he heard someone calling his name but could not hear properly as his heart was pounding so hard. **

"**McKay, you ok can you stand"? It took McKay a few minutes to focus; he looked at Sheppard then looked around at his surroundings. **

"**I take it were not in Atlantis, unless they redecorated while we where gone" "Well I see you are feeling better then," replied Sheppard. **

"**Better, you call this better. We've been drugged, kidnapped thrown into a cell without food or water. And let me tell you I'm close to a hypoglycaemic reaction right now….He was interrupted by the cell door opening, and in walked three men. Pointed at McKay and said "You will come with us."**

"**And if I don't want to" replied McKay. Without a sound the men walked up to McKay and grabbed him by each arm while the third man when to hit McKay. Sheppard grabbed the man's arm and spun him around and caught him with a fist in the face, breaking his nose sending blood flying. **

**McKay tried to get lose from the guards with little success; Sheppard went to grab one of the men but was stopped in his tracks as the other man now held a knife to McKay's throat.**

"**You will come with us, or your friend will be killed" Sheppard weighed up the odds and held up his arms **

"**Ok, ok no need for that" The man gave Sheppard a grin and slowly pulled the knife down McKay's right arm . McKay screamed out in pain, Sheppard saw red and launched himself at the men. He managed to grab one of the men off McKay before he was knocked unconscious. **

**3**

**Sheppard's eyes slowly opened as he regained his hold on consciousness, he looked around the room looking for McKay. He could not see him and then remembered the knife cutting into McKay's arm and rapidly got up and started pounding on the cell door. He soon realised no one was coming to answer his questions, so he went and sat at the back of the cell to figure a way out of this mess. He must of blacked out again as he was awoken by the cell door being thrown open and McKay's body hitting the floor a very faint groan escaped from him. Sheppard ran over to McKay to check his injuries out, but was stopped by the three guards as they grabbed him and dragged him out the cell door. **

**He was taken to another room which had chair and a table with various weapons on it, some even had blood still dripping from them. Sheppard instantly new it must have been McKay's blood and was instantly worried for his friend back in the cell. "What do you want from us, why did you attack us we did nothing to provoke you" asked Sheppard. **

"**You and your team have caused me a lot of problems and I'm pleased to see you again Colonel Sheppard" replied a voice from the corner of the room. **

"**Koyla. I should of killed you back on Atlantis"**

"**That's the thing Sheppard you didn't and now you and Dr McKay are going to pay for what you did to the Geni" sneered Koyla.**

**Sheppard glared at Koyla while his mind worked over time at trying to get himself and McKay the hell out of there.**

"**Enough of this chain him up I'm sure we can persuade him to help us".**

**Sheppard struggled against the guards and was rewarded with a blow to the head, it sent waves of pain crashing through his brain and before he had time to recover he was shackled to the chair. A short sharp pain in his ribs bought Sheppard back to full alert as he was hit some sort of energy stick, he gritted his teeth refusing to let the pain show. "Is that all you got, hell I've had kids do worse then that" Another burst of pain making Sheppard's back arch out, but still he refused to show pain. The next sensation Sheppard felt left him totally unprepared, a load of freezing cold water was thrown over him, which he knew was not a good sign. They ripped open his shirt and hit him again with the energy weapon, this time he could not stop the cry of pain that came from him as they left it there longer then before. He knew one more jolt would make him pass out, but with grim determination looked up at Koyla and smiled. The guards hit him again and he lost his hold on conciseness.**

**4.**

**When Sheppard came around he was still strapped to the chair, but when he looked up he was shocked to see McKay hanging from the ceiling by his arms. Blood was still dripping down his arm from the knife wound; his left eye was swollen shut**

"**Koyla". Whispered McKay with terror is his eyes as he got his first glance at his captor. **

"**Ah, Dr McKay we meet again this time the pleasure is all mine" **

"**McKay, hang in their buddy, the team will be looking for us they'll find us soon" Sheppard replied as he noticed McKay's terror.**

**McKay looked over and smiled but Sheppard could see the pain and worry on his face. "Look at me Rodney, we will get out of here I promise you".**

"**Are you always this arrogant Sheppard?" asked Koyla as he walked around the room staring at the prisoners trust up and helpless.**

"**We don't leave our people behind, that's the one big difference between us Koyla" **

**Sheppard did not see the blow until it nearly knocked him off the chair; he spat out blood as a few teeth had been loosened. **

"**Hey, why don't you let him loose and see how far you get then" yelled McKay. Big mistake. Sheppard watched in horror as the guard walked up to McKay. "No" yelled Sheppard as the guard swung his full body into the punch that connected with McKay's ribs. The wind was knocked out of McKay, but before he could catch his breath the guard kept hitting him McKay could not breath; he had never felt pain like this before and could not stop the tears falling down his face. He reacted as the guard stood right in front of him staring into his eyes, and weakly swung out with his foot catching the guard in the stomach. A little smug smile appeared on McKay's face as the guard gave a slight grunt. The smile soon turned to horror as the guard with a evil glint in his eyes started to hit him in his midsection again and again. "Let's see you do that again," sneered the guard, who as he walked away from McKay dug his thumb into the knife wound on McKay's arm. He screamed out in pain and then passed out. Sheppard was screaming.**

"**Koyla, stop it, it's me you want leave him alone McKay's done nothing to you". Straining to get out of his bindings he had almost freed his left hand, when he was struck on the head from behind knocking him out.**

**Slowly opening his eyes Sheppard noticed he was back in the cell again, he winced in pain as he tried to look for McKay. Instantly McKay was at his side concern and fear in his eyes.**

"**Hey McKay, you don't look so good" whispered Sheppard.**

"**You want to look in the mirror, you don't look so hot yourself" replied McKay with a slight grin.**

"**Help me up McKay."**

"**I don't think that such a good idea John, you took quite hit", replied McKay. "Maybe not, but if I lie here for much longer I'm going to freeze to the floor I need to keep the muscles moving" Sheppard responded while slowly getting to his knees. With lots of help from McKay he managed to stand without passing out and keeping the nausea down he felt rising in his stomach. **

"**How the hell are we going to get out of this one John?" **

"**We will get out of here Rodney, I promise you that" the determined look in John's eyes gave him a slight glimmer of hope. **

**5.**

"**Still not life signs detected on the hud sir" Lt Burns said.**

"**Keep searching we'll keep sweeping the area and then try another grid section, they've got to be around here somewhere" ordered Major Lorne. "Jumper two, you picking up anything yet"?**

"**Negative sir, just starting a second sweep of the area now"**

"**Let me know if you see even the slightest sign, Lorne out"**

"**Ronan, you having any luck locating them from the ground"?**

"**I've picked up a trail following it now, looks like it leads to some cave's up ahead" replied Ronan **

"**Roger that, jumper's two and three keep searching the area, were going to land and help Ronan search the caves"**

"**Roger that sir"**

"**Take us down Burns".**

**Ronan, Major Lorne, Teyla and a squad of marines met up at the head of the cave and slowly made there way inside each of them praying they were not to late.**

**The cave entrance led to a underground passage and the team could see that the rock had bits of lead in the rock, effectively making the whole place shielded.**

**Lt Burns, stopped and motioned to Major Lorne that he could hear something ahead. The team fanned out and slowly made there way down the cave. **

**They came across a four man patrol, three of them where quickly taken down with stunners the fourth threw up his arms in surrender.**

**Ronan walked over to one him and sneered. "Where are they?" The guard looked up at Ronan **

"**I know who you are and I know you won't hurt me it's not in the atlantian's nature"**

"**That would normally be true" replied Ronan "but I'm not atlantian and I've got no problem with inflicting pain anytime" The guard glanced up at Ronan and then at Lorne.**

"**That is true, so if I was you I'd tell him what he wants to know. He's not very good at taking orders off anyone" replied Lorne with a slight grin. **

**Within a few minutes they had the location of Sheppard and McKay. The guard looked at Ronan and let out a slight yelp as Ronan shot him.**

"**Why did you do that for?" asked Teyla.**

"**That way he can't alert anyone can he, relax I only stunned him" He then took point and proceeded down the cave entrance, Lorne looked at Teyla shrugged his shoulder's and followed Ronan. **

**6.**

**Back in the cell Sheppard and McKay had no idea that help was on it's way and where trying to work out a plan of there own.**

"**I can see no way of getting out of here Sheppard" McKay said as he shuffled around the room trying to keep his aching muscles from seizing up.**

"**Hey Mr negative you just keep walking and I'll figure a way out of this mess, don't forget they will be looking for us by now"**

**They where interrupted by the door opening. Koyla nodded and the guards came in and grabbed McKay who was trying hopelessly to back up away from them until the wall stopped his progress.**

**Sheppard launched himself at Koyla and managed to get his hand around his throat and started to choke him. Koyla's eyes started to bulge out and panic set in for a few seconds before one of his guards hit Sheppard with the energy stick.**

**Sheppard's back arched out and he fell to the floor in agony.**

**Koyla adjusted his uniform and looked down at Sheppard and smiled.**

"**Nice try, but next time I will not be so forgiving"**

**As he walked out of the door, he turned and launched a furious attack on Sheppard's midsection with his feet.**

**All Sheppard could do was curl into as tight a ball as possible to try and lessen the area's he could hit. All he heard before he lost consciousness was McKay screaming at Koyla to stop.**

**Slowly Sheppard regained his hold on consciousness and could not help a groan escape his lips. **

"**McKay" he yelled as he suddenly remembered what had happened and quickly got up causing a wave of nausea that threatened to render him unconscious again. Realising that McKay was not there he started pounding on the cell door until he heard someone coming. The door was flung open and the unconscious McKay was dumped into the cell. Sheppard tried to go over to check out McKay's injuries, but was grabbed by the same guards and dragged out of the room. He managed one last glance at McKay's still form and swore he would get them out of here come hell or high water and he would not rest until Koyla was dead at his feet.**

**7.**

**Ronan watched as they dragged Sheppard around the corner and out of his line of vision, he turned to Teyla and Lorne and motioned that the hall way was clear. The team slowly made there way to the cell and looked through the bars on the window. **

**"Son of a bitch" Ronan whispered as he got a good luck at the still form of McKay lying on the floor with blood seeping slowly out around his battered head. Lorne took one look and his anger was there for all to see, he whispered "Cpt I want your team to secure this area and wait for my signal then you blow this door and get McKay the hell out of here, the rest of us your with me let's go get Sheppard". **

**They moved forward with Ronan back on point and Teyla taking there six. Slowly they made there way throught the winding corridors checking every room looking for Sheppard. **

**Sheppard was at that moment in time having the rope around his wrists attached to a hook hanging from the roof while Koyla looked on. As the two guards finished one of them could not resist and let fly with a punch to Sheppard's midsection catching Sheppard unaware and making him yell out in pain.**

**"You do that again and I'll kill you slowly" whispered Sheppard as he fought to control the pain in his battered body. Koyla let out a small laugh, "your in no position to make threats Sheppard, but if he does it again he will answer to me" **

**"Why does that not inspire me with confidence" Sheppard replied with a slight grin on his face.  
>"Right now where was I up to last time we talked... oh yes I remember now". as he pulled out a knife and proceeded to slowly bring it down onto Sheppards right bicep and drag it down his arm leaving a streak of blood where the blade had cut through the flesh. The pain was incredible but Sheppard refused to let it show, and spat in Koyla's face making him step back in surprise. The anger in Koyla's face was evident for all to see, his fist's clenched and he proceeded to pound them into the bruised and battered flesh of Sheppards midsection and face. The force of the explosion that threw him across the room was the only thing that stopped him.<strong>

**Ronan was first through the door and he quickly dispatched the two guards with deadly acuracy, Lorne was next and spotted Koyla lying on the floor a few feet away from the battered body of Sheppard strung up from the ceiling his face and body swollen with deep cut's oozing blood his body so badly beaten his skin colour looked purple. He started to make his way towards Sheppard to cut him down and didn't spot Koyla slowly trying to raise his gun to take a shot. A sudden burst of a P90 caused Lorne to spin around and spot Teyla standing in the doorway with smoke whisping out of the barrel of her P90. The now prone body of Koyla with holes in his head and chest slowly dripping blood with his pistol in his hand let out its last breath.**


End file.
